Algo no efímero
by allison green
Summary: Faberry :D con un poquito de sexo (G!P Quinn)


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**(Cuidado G¡P Quinn) **

**Inspiración para el fic: Sia- Elastic heart y Gabriela.  
><strong>

**AlexRoom no se si te guste pero este si es tu regalo, Monte Everest no me convence, vas tener otro de regalo pero ese sera ChicaxChica :D  
><strong>

**Disculpen los errores ortograficos, no e dormido y reprobe un examen y eso me afecta algo pero ya que.**

Quinn Fabray es una chica de 16 años, hija única de Judy Dickens, el papa de Quinn la abandono cuando tenía 2 años de edad, las personas piensan que Quinn siempre obtiene todo lo que quiere ya porque su familia es una de las más importantes del país, pero ella piensa que no así, ya que su vida no es tan perfecta como todos lo imaginan. Comenzando con su madre, ellas no tienen una buena relación madre-hija.

Era el inicio escolar, Quinn se terminaba de alistar y bajaba para desayunar, Lucia una joven de 23 años era una de las criadas de la casa, ella le tenía listo de desayuno a Quinn.

**Q: **Buenos días Lucia-_dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-_

**L: **Buenos días Quinn-_sonrojándose un poco por el beso en la mejilla-_

Después de saludar a Lucia, Quinn se puso a comer ya que no quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases, además no quería encontrarse con su mama porque ella iniciaría una pelea por la mínima cosa que ella hiciera. Termino de desayunar y salió para encontrase con el chofer que la esperaba con la puerta de auto abierta. Llegaron al colegio y Quinn le agradeció por llevarla y entro al colegio directamente camino hacia aula de clases y se encontró con sus amigas Santana López y Brittany S. Pierce las cuales la saludaron alegremente en especial la rubia.

Entro el consejero estudiantil, él les explico las normas que debían acatar y otras cosas, al final el presento a los estudiantes nuevos, uno de ellos era Rachel Berry, hija de Hiram y Leroy Berry, unos de los más importante decoradores del país. Rachel es una chica que quiere llegar a triunfar en Broadway, es muy alegre y sentimental. Rachel se presentó ante toda la clase de forma tímida ya que sentía unos ojos verdes de una chica rubia clavados en ella. Termino de presentarse y el consejero escolar le dijo que tome asiento, el único libre era alado de la chica rubia que la estaba observando detenidamente cuando estaba hablando, se acercó tímidamente y tomo asiento al lado de ella muy detenidamente. Había silencio hasta que la chica rubia decidió hablarle.

**Q: **Hola, soy Quinn Fabray-_dijo dándole la mano-_

**R: **Hola Quinn Fabray, mi nombre es Rachel Berry

**Q: **Bonito nombre Rachel Berry, ¿Porque estas en este colegio?

**R: **El tuyo también es bonito Quinn Fabray, llegue aquí porque mis padres tienen que decorar un centro comercial y eso les llevara mucho tiempo así que mejor decidimos venirnos a vivir aquí y cambiarme de colegio.

**Q: **Interesante, pueden decorar mi habitación, es muy rosa y no me agrada tanto además la decoro mi odiosa madre.

**R: **No sé si puedan ya que están ocupados, al parecer no te llevas bien con tu madre.

**Q: **Tienes razón, me llevo muy mal con ella, ella no acepta mis gustos.

**R: **¿Qué gustos?

**Q: **Te diré algo antes de que alguien más lo haga y te alejes de mí, me gustan las mujeres y por eso ella no me acepta, adelante puedes cambiarte de asiento si quieres.

**R: **No tengo porque alejarme de ti, mis padres son gays, no soy homofóbica y no es nada malo así que no me cambiare de asiento.

**Q: **Wow gracias por aceptarme, normalmente algunas chicas heterosexuales no quieren estar cerca de mí y se incomodan.

**R: **Que chicas para más idiotas, además quien te dijo que yo soy heterosexual.

**Q: **No lo sé, hay algo que me dice que lo eres.

**R: **Pues ese algo está equivocado, digamos me que considero bisexual.

**Q: **Genial, tengo el presentimiento que seremos grandes amigas.

Pasaron días, meses y las chicas se convirtieron en mejores amigas, pero había mucha tención sexual entre ellas, las dos se sentían atraídas físicamente por ellas mismas, pero Quinn no podía hacer nada ya que no le había contado a Rachel que tenía un pene, pero Quinn no le puede contar porque ella lo descubre. Descubrió el ''pequeño'' secreto de Quinn cuando Lucia dejo subir a Rachel a la habitación de Quinn y esta se estaba secando el cuerpo con la toalla después de una refrescante ducha, mientras lo hacia ella no sintió que se estaba abriendo su puerta, cuando se iba a girar para mirarse en el espejo se encuentra con una Rachel sorprendida, la cual iba a salir corriendo cuando vio que Quinn la estaba mirando, pero Quinn fue más rápida y la entro a su habitación para explicarle.

**Q: **Rach, siento mucho no haberte informado sobre esto.

**R: **Pero Quinn tenemos toda la confianza del mundo, pudiste habérmelo contado.

**Q: **Es que tenía miedo de que te alejaras de esta fenómeno.

**R: **Quinn tú no eres un fenómeno hay algunos casos como el tuyo, escasos pero si existen personas así, no debes de sentirte de esa manera.

**Q: **Lo se Rach prometo no ocultarte algo nuca jamás en mi vida.

**R: **Esta bien Quinnie te creo, ven y dame un abrazo-_Quinn se acercó y sintió como se quitó un peso de sus hombros-_

Luego de la confesión su amistad siguió exactamente igual, pero con mucha más tención sexual, Quinn se moría de ganas por besar a Rach, ya que una vez se quedó embobada viendo una foto de Rach en la cual ella estaba hermosa aunque esa palabra no hace justicia a toda su belleza, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Quinn fueron sus labio, se veían tan perfectos, tan delicados, un poco carnosos y tan besables que Quinn se mordía su labio de solo pensar en los labios de Rach, desde ese día se propuso besarla.

**Q: **Rach y si me dejas besarte_- dijo abrazándola por detrás-_

**R: **No Quinnie, ya te dije que no.

**Q: **Pero, pero Rach solo será un besito muy pequeñito_-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero-_

**R: **No es no Quinnie, no insistas_-dijo tratando se sonar seria-_

**Q: **Pero ¿Por qué no?

**R: **Porque afectaría a nuestra amistad y no quiero eso.

**Q: **Pero Rach eso no sucederá, además no puedes negar que nos atraemos mutuamente.

**R: **Sé que no lo puedo negar porque es inevitable nuestra atracción, pero algo me dice que no lo haga, además seria mi primer beso.

**Q: **Pero no tiene nada de malo Rach, además yo desearía ser la primera persona que pruebe tus encantadores labios.

**R: **Si me gustaría, pero ahorita no porque no se cómo besarte y después lo arruí_-dejo de hablar porque Quinn poso sus labios delicadamente sobre lo de ella, Quinn tomo la iniciativa y abrió levemente sus labios para tener entro ellos el labio inferior de Rach, lo succionó delicadamente, Rach empezó a mover sus labios junto con Quinn comenzando una danza que poco a poco iba tomando un poco más de fuerza, se mantuvieron así unos segundos pero luego Quinn paso lentamente su lengua sobre el labio superior de Rach pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entre en la cavidad bucal de Rach, esta acepto gustosamente y sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse y a explorarse, Quinn succiono la lengua de Rach la cual gimió con el gesto de Quinn, Rach ubico sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn y está en la cintura de Rach, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que no había ni un pequeño espacio que más separara, el beso se intensifico y salían muchos gemidos que eran ahogados en sus bocas, bajaron la intensidad y solo estaban rozando sus labio hasta que pararon por completo, Quinn dejo tiernos besitos en la boca de Rach, después abrieron los ojos lentamente y de dieron cuente de que sus labios estaban tan hinchados y muy rojos._

**Q: **Vez no fue tan malo Rach_-dijo aun abrazándola y teniéndola muy cerca de ella-_

**R: **No fue tan malo, fue malísimo, me acabas de robar mi primer beso_-dijo fingiendo estar seria-_

**Q: **¿Enserio fue muy malo?, los besos se roban o se reglan, además siento haber robado tu primer beso, creí de lo querías conmigo_-dijo algo triste-_

**R: **Era mentira Quinnie si quería que mi primer beso fuera contigo, no te pongas triste_-dándole un besito en la boca-_

**Q: **Pensé que lo decías enserio, no me hagas eso, me asusté mucho.

**R: **No lo voy a hacer nunca, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

**Q: **Dímela.

**R: **¿Por qué quisiste besarme?

**Q: **Esta bien te contare, un día estaba en WhatsApp y vi tu foto de perfil, en la cual te veías hermosa, vi tu foto como unas 4 veces y en esas veces lo que me llamo mucho la atención fueron tus labios se veían tan apetecibles que uff me imagine varias veces como seria besarte y ahora que lo sé, es increíble porque nunca nadie me había besado así, tus labios son tan suaves como dos ositos de goma y saben riquísimo.

**R: **Wow con que por eso me besaste, agradezco que hayas visto mi foto de perfil y tus labios también son como dos ositos de goma, me encanto que me hayas besado en serio Quinnie eso fue y será muy especial para mí y nunca lo olvidare.

**Q: **Para mí también será algo que nunca olvidare-_besándola de nuevo pero el sonido del teléfono de Quinn las interrumpió-_

**Q: **Hola, ok yo le aviso, bye_-hablando por teléfono con Puck que las estaba invitando a un antro-_

**Q: **Rach dice Puck si quieres ir a un antro esta noche.

**R: **Tú vas a ir?

**Q: **Solo si tú vas.

**R: **Entonces nos vemos en la noche, ahora me iré a casa.

**Q: **Ok paso por ti a las 10 de la noche_-se despidió dándole un beso en los labios-_

El tiempo pasó y desde ese día las chicas siempre se besaban, pero no eran novias, se celaban un poco, pero aun así no comenzaban una relación, cada vez los besos de ellas se iban poniendo más apasionados y sentían la necesidad de tocarse a cada momento.

En este momento se estaban besando intensamente, prácticamente comiéndose las bocas y gimiendo levemente fuerte, Quinn estaba sentada en su cama y Rach se encontraba encima de ella, Quinn tenía sus manos ubicadas en la cara de Rach y lentamente las comenzó a bajar por los hombros de Rach hasta llegar al comienzo de sus senos, espero un momento para saber si Rach se separaba del beso para detenerla pero no fue así, comenzó a mover sus manos atrapando por completo los senos de Rach y apretándolos placenteramente, con sus pulgares repaso el contorno de los pezones de Rach, el pene de Quinn se estaba comenzando a poner erecto, Rach bajo sus manos por el abdomen de Quinn hasta que llego donde estaba su erección y comenzó a acariciarla por encima del pantalón, sentía el contorno del pene de Quinn el cual era muy largo, Rach se estaba comenzando a mojar, volvió a subir las manos a la cara de Quinn y comenzó a besarla furiosamente de nuevo y comenzó a moverse sobre Quinn lentamente y Quinn puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Rach y la ayudo a moverse, las dos gemían por el placen que sentían al sentir que se están rosando sus sexos, Quinn tomo el doblado de la blusa de Rach para sacársela, ella no puso ningún impedimento seguían rosándose mientras Quinn se alejaba de sus labios para comenzarla a besar por el cuello, iba pasando sus lengua, dejando un leve rastro de saliva por el cuello de ella y se acercó justamente donde estaba su pulso y lo comenzó a succionar un poco fuerte lo que provoco que Rach soltara un gemido muy audible en toda la casa, luego comenzó a besar el pecho de Rach y ubico sus manos en la espalda para sacarle el brasier dejándola semidesnuda, se miraron a los ojos y Quinn fue acercando lentamente su boca a los senos de Rach, paso su lengua alrededor del pezón de Rach sin tocarlo haciéndola pasar una tortura, lo hiso igual con el otro seno de Rach , después de unos segundos capturo por completo el pezón de Rach chupándolo suavemente mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro pezón de Rach, mordió un poco duro el pezón de Rach, los senos de Rach serían su nueva adicción, luego hiso el mismo trabajo en el otro, tomo el cuerpo de Rach y la acostó en su cama, Rach le dije que se sacara la blusa y así lo hiso, luego Quinn se puso encima de Rach y volvió a besarla fuertemente, Rach puso sus piernas alrededor de Quinn atrayendo más hacia ella para que comenzara a moverse y comenzar un lento vaivén, Quinn bajo su boca para besar la unión de sus seno y luego llegar hasta su abdomen y llegar hasta su ombligo y morderlo, bajo sus manos y comenzó a sacarle el pantalón a Rach hasta dejarla solo en pantaletas, Rach se sentó en la cama y le saco el pantalón a Quinn acariciándole un poco el pene, ella se volvió a acostar y Quinn se acercó a su centro y comenzó a pasar su nariz por él, paso su lengua encima de sus bragas y Rach grito un poco, luego tomo el filo de las bragas de Rach y las bajo lentamente hasta dejarla completamente desnuda, Rach le ordeno a Quinn que se quitara su bóxer, lo hiso liberando su palpitante erección, Rach se quedó mirando el pene de Quinn, se dio cuenta que era largo más o menos media 20 cm, no lo pudo seguir observando porque Quinn se abrió las piernas y acerco su boca a su vagina, paso la punta de su lengua por los labios vaginales de Rach haciendo que ella enloqueciera de placer, sus lengua busco el clítoris de ella para acariciarlo lentamente ya que mucha sobre estimulación podría causarle dolor, luego paso sus dientes por el clítoris y eso hiso que Rach tome la cabeza de Quinn y la acerque más a su centro, bajo su lengua a la entrada de Rach y la paso alrededor antes de introducirla lentamente, era un lugar cálido en el cual podía probar directamente el sabor de Rach, era los más rico que había probado, su sabor era tan exótico y descubrió que tendría muchas más adicciones de Rachel, comenzó a meter y a sacar la lengua haciendo que Rach gimiera muy algo y que se tocara los senos ella misma, todo estaba muy fuerte y Rach no iba a aguantar más solo le faltaba un poco para acabar y cuando lo iba a hacer Quinn dejo ese mete y saca y volvió a besarla, Rach la maldijo por dejarla así, pero luego decidió vengarse, acostó a Quinn y ella se dirigió en dirección al pene de Quinn, tomo la erección y la acerco a su boca, lamiendo primeramente el glande de Quinn, luego succionándolo algo fuerte haciendo que Quinn insultara un poco y gruñera, después comenzó a meterse todo el pene de Quinn por la boca pero como era algo grande entro del todo, comenzó a dejar que el pene entre y salga rápidamente, Quinn también movía sus caderas para tener un poco más de contacto, Rach se sacó el pene de la boca y metió los testículos de Quinn a su boca, luego volvió a meterse todo el pene en la boca y comenzó a hacerlo un poco más rápido, Quinn le indicaba que ya iba a acabar así que saco el pene de su boca, Quinn le dijo que no era justo y ella le respondió que lo que le había hecho a ella tampoco lo era, Quinn la volvió a acostar y se puso encima de ella y la beso, las dos sintieron sus propios sabores lo cual hacia la situación más excitante, Quinn le pregunto a Rach si podía entrar en ella y le respondió que estaba lista, Quinn tomo su pene y lo dirigió a su centro, comenzó a frotarlo contra su clítoris y eso les provocaba muchos gemidos, Quinn entro lentamente en Rach y vio que ella hiso una cara al fea ya que seguro le debía de estar doliendo mucho pero ella le algunas palabras para consolarla como: tranquilízate amor el dolor pasara en unos minutos, luego de otras palabras más la beso tiernamente, Rach se relajó y le dijo que podía comenzar a moverse, Quinn entraba y salía de Rach y eso era tan excitante, sentir las paredes vaginales de Rach rosarse con ella era increíble, Rach le dijo que fuera más fuerte y así lo hiso, dio todo de sí en cada una de las penetraciones logrando alcanzar el punto G de Rach volviéndola loca, siguió penetrándola hasta que las dos llegaron al orgasmo, fue algo indescriptible e inexplicable para ella dos. Sus bocas se buscaban para darse besos tiernos.

**R: **Woww Quinnie eso fue increíble, nunca pensé que llegaríamos hasta este punto.

**Q: ** Yo tampoco Rach, es lo mejor que me a pasado, puedo decirte algo.

**R: **Dime

**Q: **Yo todo este tiempo me enamore de ti Rach, me fue inevitable, y no te lo dije antes por cobarde pero ahora quiero que lo sepas, sé que no es la manera más adecuada pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**R: **Claro que si Quinnie me encantaría, yo también estoy enamorada de ti amor.

Se comenzaron a besar de nuevo y al parecer eso sería el inicio de otra ronda para hacer el amor.

**Hola espero que les guste :D**

**Por cierto es la primera vez que escribo una escena de sexo, por favor díganme que tal.**

**Bye *-*/**


End file.
